


Bars and Bops

by Volumes_Too_Logan (AceGhostHost)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGhostHost/pseuds/Volumes_Too_Logan
Summary: Roman and Virgil teach dance classes in the same building.  When the owner tells them they need to work together if they want to save the company, the two butt heads over what qualifies "dancing".  Virgil shows Roman that there's more to hiphop than he thinks.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Bars and Bops

“It isn’t even really _dancing_ ,” Roman complained, stretching his leg on the ballet bar. Virgil rolled his eyes, making sure the other man saw his annoyed expression in the mirror. **  
**

“If you’re moving rhythmically to music, then it’s dancing.” He defended, setting his bag next to the insufferable ballet instructor. It had been roughly a week since their boss had told them that the business would sink if they weren’t able to work their schedules out together. Before the time cuts, Virgil had mainly taught his class at night when he was most energized and his students were most available, but now he was forced to cut into Roman’s time-slot in the afternoon and neither of them were too happy about it.

“If you think that that ‘hip hop’ you do is rhythmic, then I beg to differ,” Roman scoffed, leaning forward with his leg still on the bar until his chest was parallel with the floor. Virgil couldn’t help his eyes from wandering down the man’s toned thighs before he snapped out of it, fully aware of the fact that this guy was _still_ trying to undermine his form of dance. 

“Well that’s bullshit. Maybe you’ve just never seen a pro.”

Roman made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a snort in response. “And _you’re_ a pro?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Virgil said snidely, placing his CD player on the ground. “Care for me to demonstrate?”

“Oh, by all means, Mr. Step It Up,” Roman said as he removed his leg from the bar and turned to face Virgil with his arms crossed. The other instructor bent down and clicked on the CD player and after a few moments of silence, a song started playing with deep bass and mellow mids. Virgil pulled his hair up into a loose ponytail and made eye contact with Roman one last time before he started dancing.

It was like nothing Roman had ever seen before and he’d seen some intense artists. Virgil was moving nearly every part of his body and the motion still managed to look rhythmic despite the jagged twists and turns the moves took every so often. His legs were as toned as any ballet dancer’s Roman had ever seen and he couldn’t help from dryly swallowing as Virgil turned away from him and continued part of his dance facing the opposing wall. His tight leggings left very little to the imagination and Roman was suddenly acutely aware of just how tight his own leggings were. He leaned against the bar behind him and loosely crossed his legs in an attempt to draw attention away from his current problem. Virgil’s dancing surely was something and Roman had definitely been entirely wrong in saying that hip hop wasn’t dancing because _damn_.

Virgil continued dancing, turning back around every now and then, face flushed from the exercise. His song finally ended and he clicked off his player.

“So,” he managed after a few deep breaths, “tell me again that hip hop isn’t dancing?” The fire in his eye dared him to say it and Roman was nearly tempted to do so if only to see what the response would be, but he was in no position to do so. Instead, he simply shook his head.

“I… I’ll admit… I was wrong about that,” he relented, still trying to distract himself from his pants. He wasn’t too inconspicuous though; it only took one more nervous shift for Virgil to notice and look down. 

“Hah, did I do that?” He joked, knowing full well what the answer was. Roman’s face flushed in embarrassment.

“Well I mean, that dancing was rather _provocative_ , don’t you think?” he grumbled.

“I won’t deny that a little showmanship might’ve been involved,” Virgil said smugly, “but then again, the same can be said about your ‘stretches’ earlier, if I’m not mistaken.”

Damn, Roman had thought he’d been a bit more inconspicuous than that, but hey, if his cover’s blown then there’s nothing to lose.

“Can’t blame a man for trying,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Hey, would you wanna get drinks later? Maybe we could work out this whole scheduling thing a bit better.” He felt his heart race as he watched Virgil mull over the offer for a while.

“Yeah,” he said eventually, “that’d be pretty good. Just so long as you never diss my art style again, got it?”

Roman smiled. “Got it.”


End file.
